The Mission
by KittyMeowMaxwell
Summary: Mission: Seduce Wu Fei. But how to go about it...?


Warnings: Extreme weirdness, insanity, language, yaoi, lemon.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.

Author's Notes: Yeah, this is whack. I mean really. It's taken me a full year to write, and it only reads as 16 pages on word. It was just… I had to be in the right frame of mind to work on this one. It's very different. Thus, comments and criticism would be appreciated.

~ ~ ~

Mission: Seduce Wu Fei.

I know, I know. It sounds so terrible, doesn't it? To think that of all the other pilots, it's the one I'm the least likely to get, I want. I don't know what it is about him, I really don't, but it's him I want and none of the others. The big question is, how to go about this? I can't let on what I'm trying to do, because his reaction would be to snap out that I'm a weakling and storm off… That's his reaction to _everything_ he doesn't like and I'm pretty sure he won't like this.

I wonder what he'd think now if he knew I was watching him? I know he'd kill me, but I wonder what he'd _think_. Ah… Wu Fei, Wu Fei! I do so love that he takes his shirt off to practice with his blade. It gives me the chance to watch him half-nude without his knowing.

But still… how to go about this…? I wonder if he still thinks about his wife. Does he still mourn her? Would he resent my advances because of her memory? Is he even like me or will I repulse him? Would he let me hug him? Touch him? Kiss him? Love him?

Ah, but there are two definitions of loving him. The one I am already doing. I love him with all my heart. The other, I am less likely to be able to do; love him in the physical sense of the word.

Oh, and now a mission. Look, there. The flashing light on the computer… I'll have to wait for now. OZ is up to its old tricks and the cavalry is summoned. The five of us, a cavalry. _That_ thought is amusing. Yet still, off we go, and thoughts are only of the mission.

TheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMission…

* * *

Hmm… I smile over at him from my place on the sofa. He scowls back, mutters something under his breath and pointedly lifts the newspaper to cover his face. Aha! Wu Fei, my love! I know better than you think. I know you don't hate me. You don't hate any of us. You'd just have us think you do, and _I_ will be the one to show them all how much you can love!

I stand and walk over to him, reading the paper over his shoulder just because I know how much he hates that. It isn't long before he grunts and looks up at me.

"Did you want something?"

Aah! Yes, yes! You. Always you and never anything else. You're terrible to me. You keep me awake at night with thoughts of you and wonderings of how I can ever be with you. How can I function on a mission if I haven't slept because of thoughts of you? It's all your fault! But, I smile dazzlingly at you anyway and I think… I think… Do I see a flash of something to mirror my own longings in those ebony eyes?

"_Did you want something?_" he growls out again, getting angry at my persisting silence.

I reluctantly shake my head, not wanting to move away from him now that his scent is reaching me. It's a strange smell, of almonds and roses and a muskiness that's all Wu Fei and could never be anyone else. But I don't want to kill my chances before I even begin. Best to leave him be for now. But just you wait, Wu Fei Chang. I shall have you. I _shall_!

I wander away, looking blank and he mutters about anything and everything. I laugh softly. Soon your muttering will be of me and always only me. You will love me. I'll work hard to make you mine and so you shall be!

My name is called and I go because I have nothing better to do for the moment. Gundam repairs! Ai! I had forgotten! Nothing should get in the way of the mission, the _real_ mission. How could I have forgotten that? I nod to the other pilot and apologize sheepishly as he tells me he wouldn't like to know he was being backed by a faulty gundam.

I nod and smile and say sorry until he goes away, then get to work on my gundam, cursing myself for forgetting the most important thing. Even more important than my Wu Fei.

TheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMission…

* * *

"You're watching me again…" he growls and I pretend I don't hear him. Oh, but I do hear him! How could I not? The very sound of his voice makes my heartbeat quicken! And I _had_ been watching him, but not now. Is he talking to me? Perhaps if I stay focused on my book, he'll forget about it and go back to his paper.

Alas, no. He says my name.

"Yes, Wu Fei?" My own voice sounds strange to me, though I know it's perfectly clear and strong. My ears are turning slightly red. Perhaps that has something to do with my sounding strange to myself?

"I said; you're watching me again. Why? And stop now, weakling."

I laugh softly.

"Do you _really_ think we're all weaklings, or d'you just say that because you can't think of anything else to say?"

He blinks at me over the top of his paper, thrown off balance enough by my question to forget about his own. His eyes lock with mine. Ah, Wu Fei… my Lonely Dragon. Can you see it in my eyes? Can you see how much I love you?

Ai… maybe he _can_! His oriental eyes widen slightly and he looks quickly away, his cheeks going a slight shade of pink. I look away also, suddenly nervous. If he _could_ read that…

"I say you are weaklings because you _are_," he snaps out eventually, then goes back to his paper, the pink fading from his skin.

We shall see, my love. We shall see. I will have you _begging_ by the time I'm finished with you. I know my way around the male body, believe you me. You won't be my first lover, but I've the feeling I'll be yours…

Ah… a wonderfully beautiful thought. My Wu Fei. _My_ Wu Fei and never ever anyone else's. Never, because there was no other before me. Never, because you _are_ a virgin and _I_ will be the one who changes that. Never, because I love you and I will love you forever…

He says my name again – my _last_ name, mind, because he hardly ever uses our first names.

"Hmm…?" I ask absently, pretending to be lost in my book.

"Why _were_ you watching me like that?"

His voice is so soft… so… afraid? I look up. No, it's not fear, just uncertainty. But then again… is _he_ afraid of _me_? Surely not…

"I… wasn't watching you at all," I lie softly, relieved my voice doesn't lack either strength or conviction.

"Liar," he says flatly, ebony eyes fixed on me and not letting go.

"I'm not lying! Why would I watch _you_?" I wince inwardly at the words even as they spill from my mouth and wish I could take them back immediately. There's a wounded look in his eyes and I wonder… but no. I must be imagining things. I haven't even started on my mission. Surely he couldn't already have feelings for me.

"You tell me," he mutters before going back to his paper yet again, hiding that strange look in his eyes.

Oh, oh, oh you idiot! You idiot! Look, now! You've taken three steps back and no steps forward! Oh, I could kick myself… But then I'd look stupid and in font of my Wu Fei, I can't have that. Oh, no no! My Wu Fei! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me! _Forgive me_!

"I'm sorry…" I whisper as I stand and walk past him and I know he hears, but he doesn't respond.

A voice speaks my name from his room and I turn to look in, question in my eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem distant… Is there anything I can do?" he asks, real concern in his eyes.

I smile and shake my head. No, no, no, pilot. I _know_ what you want from me. _I_ want only Wu Fei. Only _ever_ Wu Fei and never you. He stands and walks over to me anyhow, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you… sure?" The inflection on the word 'sure' is blatant and what he wants from me is obvious. I must admit – even though I don't like to – I _am_ tempted. But I resist the temptation for my Wu Fei and take a step back, shaking my head.

"I'm fine," I say softly, and turn on my heel, walking back to my own room and flopping down on the bed on my belly, intent on finishing my book.

Another voice speaks my name from the door and I roll over to look at the pilot. My, I _am_ popular today.

"Yes?" I ask of the third pilot I've spoken within the last ten minutes.

"We have a mission together later," he states.

"Yes."

"We should go over our strategies."

I consider a moment. Does this mission need any prior goings-over? Yes, I soon decide, it does and I give a slight nod, then stand, my book forgotten as I follow him. Thoughts center on that which they almost always center.

 TheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMission…

* * *

Ahh… I hurt… I do… That mission was terrible and my body aches all over as I lie on my bed trying to will myself to sleep. I bite my bottom lip to keep from groaning aloud, drawing a little blood. I can't keep silent, however, when a soft knock comes at my door. I groan. I don't want to see anyone at all right now…

He calls my name.

Ah… not my Wu Fei then. _He_ would have called out 'weakling' or used my last name. I give a little smile at that thought. I know he doesn't really think we're weaklings. I _know_ it!

My name again.

Yes, yes I know what I'm called! Must you persist? I'm sleeping… If I don't reply, he'll think that's what I'm doing. Sleeping… Sleeping…

A third time he calls, giving a slightly firmer knock.

"What?" I snap, despite my best efforts to keep silent and make him think I sleep.

"You can't go without food…" he says softly, opening the door and sticking his head around it.

Ah! My friend from earlier, my would-be lover if I gave him the chance. But I won't! I won't! I w… and yet… I could enjoy kis- _no_! I won't!

"I can go without food if I want," I reply, giving him a look that says I mean business. He ignores it and walks over to my bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"We're all worried about you, you know. You've been so silent and strange," he says softly, reaching out a hand to touch my hair. I draw back slightly, letting him know he's trespassing.

"I'm fine, really I am. I told you that this morning…"

He shakes his head.

"That was a hard mission. You must be hurt as bad if not worse than your partner… Let me have a look and see if I can help?" He inches a hand under the hem of my shirt, trying to ease it off under the pretense of checking me over. I shiver. His hands are so- no, no, no, no, no, no! Unwanted! I gently push him away and shake my head.

"Please… please don't…" I say softly, my eyes pleading with his.

"You're like me. I know you are. Why won't you let me get close?" he asks, hurt shining in his eyes, locked with mine.

My Wu Fei… Only him… Only… ever… him…

"I don't… want you…" I reply to his question, breaking eye contact and focusing hard on my hands.

"That's a given… but why? What is it about me you don't like?"

"It's not you… It's… I love someone else…"

"One of the others?"

"Y… yes…"

"Wu Fei," he states, a strange tone in his matter-of-fact voice.

"How… what…"

"It's obvious. Really it is. And… I do think he feels at least a little the same… You should step your seduction up a few levels… And don't think I won't leave you be…" He smirks then, and leans forward to kiss me very quickly, before standing and walking out of the room. 

I put three fingers to my lips and close my eyes with a soft sigh. I've missed that… I truly have… Would it matter if I gave in just a little…? Just once? Just for- No! Of course it would matter! To Wu Fei, my Wu Fei.

The other pilot says he… says Wu Fei… feels the same? Just a little… Oh… I think I'll faint with happiness! I have more than just a slim chance! Oh, I could kiss him, that other pilot, but I won't. No, not at all because I love Wu Fei and Wu Fei… Wu Fei might love me back.

I would jump for joy, but I still hurt and besides, the other pilot was right, I do need to eat. Hear it? My belly calls for food right now.

I stand with a slight wince and limp – though I try not to – out of my room and down to the kitchen. The other four pilots are in the living room and three of them smile at me as I walk past. The fourth calls me a weakling, but he isn't so vehement as usual.

My partner on the mission has taken possession of the entire couch, needing to stretch out on it. He actually looks worse than me. One eye swollen shut, shirtless upper-body bandaged tightly and ice across one knee.

I make myself a hasty sandwich and return to the living room, settling cross-legged in the only free armchair.

Wu Fei watches me surreptitiously over the top of his book while the other three watch the news intently and swear at OZ's portrayal of what we are.

Terrorists.

Murderers.

Destructors.

_Murderers_…

I shiver. We're not murderers!

"Murderers…" I mutter incredulously, and the other four nod and snort in agreement.

"We only murder those who deserve it…" one of the others replies and also gains nods and murmured agreements.

"Injustice…" Wu Fei murmurs softly, and for once, none of us tell him to shut up, because he's right. It _is_ an injustice. We're doing this for the people of earth and the colonies, no other reason but that. We want to make things safer and better. They don't understand it. They think we're evil and wrong. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I notice Wu Fei track it's path with his obsidian eyes.

"Change the channel…" one of the others mutters and consensus is quickly reached. The channel is changed and I grin a little as the decision eventually lands on "The Simpsons". They did stop making the show a while ago, but the re-runs are always on. Wu Fei snorts and goes back to his book. The urge to climb into his lap almost overwhelms me.

I would take the comfort if he were willing to offer it. Ah, Wu Fei… I can't… I don't… Help me…

"Help you what?" one of the others murmurs and I realize I've spoken out loud. 

"Uh… never mind," I mutter embarrassedly, ducking my head to hide the blush. I focus my attention on my sandwich, but when I'm half way through it, I find myself thinking of Wu Fei and having my mouth on him.

Oh, Wu Fei… my lord and master without knowing it. My Lonely Dragon. I desperately need calming down now. I watch "The Simpsons" more closely, concentrating on them instead of my fantasies. And then, that infamous line.

"Eat my shorts!"

Oh… Oh… Oh, no my poor control is slain in an instant, my almost-cooled passions rising again as insinuations to be taken from that line run circles around each other in my head.

I make the attempt to stand and flee the room, but fail, hissing in pain as my entire body screams protests. No, no, no! Don't fall over! Don't fall over! Don't- Strong arms around my body, keeping me from hitting the floor. I know that scent, I do, how could I not? Obsidian eyes, bare inches from my own. Soft lips, even closer. So close, his breath mingles with my own and I feel it caress my lips as he speaks one word.

"Weakling." But it is soft and there is an undeniable caring in the way he speaks it. He was the fastest, ah yes! The other two uninjured pilots, I see, are half-way to their feet, also intent on catching me, my would-be lover especially intent. But they, they were too slow and my Wu Fei was there.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper, mere seconds before passing out from the pain. The pain! But the knowledge, also, that another mission was successful. That, the most important thing in our five lives.

TheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMission…

* * *

"Uh…" Well, that was intelligent. One of the most intelligent things I've ever said. Ha! Intelligent? I think not. How _intelligent_ was it to lose control and be forced to embarrass myself so? In front of my Wu Fei no less. Weakling… Weak _woman_… Fool… I know this is what he thinks of me now… I know.

Speaking again now. This time with intelligence.

"Unh…" Or _not. _Oh… someone put me out of my misery! My throat…

Oh! The thought conjured up a glass, carefully put to my lips as a gentle, but firm hand holds my head up. I drink gratefully. How nice… the cool liquid… How long have I been asleep?

"Not telling us the extent of your injuries was misguided," that oh-so-familiar voice says as the glass is set aside.

Ai! I try to sit up, but a hand splayed out across my chest is enough to stop me. How weak I truly am, Lonely Dragon…

"I'm fine, really!"

"Liar."

Wu Fei's hand is removed and I try again to sit up. _Pain_! It lances through my body and I whimper slightly despite my best efforts to control it. Forcing my eyes open, I see Wu Fei's raised brow, the "I told you so" look in those dark, beautiful eyes. How beautiful you are, my Wu Fei. Do you even realize how beautiful you are? I think not. How I love you.

"Sorry… I thought… uh…" the other pilot on the mission… His name escapes me and I realize I must have taken a blow to the head I didn't notice.

Wu Fei supplies it, seeming to understand what I'm trying to say.

"Yeah… I thought his injuries were worse and he needed more care… Guess I got hurt worse than I thought."

"Don't fail to inform us again. We- _they _worry about you," Wu Fei snaps as he stands, leaving as he says something about food. My stomach growls, as though the word "food" cued it to put its two cents worth in. And he worries about me! It was there, in that stumble, that slipping of his cool façade, _there_ for me to read as plain as day. Wu Fei worries about _me_!

Speaking of whom…

He comes back with a bowl filled with wonderful smelling stew, something I've never seen before. He puts it in my lap and I sniff it, smiling a little.

"Who made this?" I ask, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I did," he grunts, as though embarrassed or possibly worried I won't like it. Doubtful. It smells wonderful. Besides, my Wu Fei, my lovely love made it, so how, how could it be anything but perfect? It couldn't and there is your answer. Asking silly questions…

"Oh? I didn't know you could cook," I say offhandedly as I tuck into the stew. And – oh! – it's heavenly! Thick and warm and meaty and terribly delicious. I make an appreciative sound and Wu Fei seems to relax a little, though it was hardly noticeable that he was tense in the first place. But _I_ noticed, for _I_ love him and know him. I watch. I _know_! I know everything there is to be known about my love.

"Hey…" A voice, there, at the door. My would-be lover.

The Dragon stands, putting himself unconsciously between the other and myself.

"He needs rest," Wu Fei grunts.

"I won't stay long. Just wanted to see how he was," comes the reply, a subtle challenge buried in the tone.

"He's fine," is Wu Fei's grunted reply, not giving even an inch to that challenge.

Ah… My Lonely Dragon. My protector! My love… My love… My Wu Fei.

"I'd rather hear it from his own mouth, if you _don't_ mind, Wu Fei…" the other growls.

Wu Fei glares a moment longer – yes, I know he's glaring even though it is only his back I see, I _know_ – then steps aside, arms folded across chest in an unconscious show of hostility.

My would-be lover speaks my name and touches my hair, not bothering to hide what he feels.

"You need to stop worrying about others so much that you hurt yourself in the process. People care about you, too, you know."

Oh yes… Yes, I know, sir, I know. You care about me – or want me in your bed at any rate. And Wu Fei cares about me. I know, even though he doesn't show it well. It is there in the way he glares daggers at your back even now. You, _you_ know nothing of love until you have loved like I love…

"I know," is all I supply, giving no reaction to the touch on my hair, or the kiss on my forehead when he dares to leave it there. I merely close my eyes and my Wu Fei jumps to my assistance.

"He _needs_ _rest_," my Lonely Dragon growls again and looks about ready to force my would-be lover out the door if he won't take his leave on his own.

He leaves, finally, challenge still alight in his eyes as he passes Wu Fei.

My love approaches, I can hear him, and I can smell him as he sits beside me again. Ah, that scent… I could live wrapped in that scent forever, no seeing or hearing or tasting or feeling, just that scent, forever and always. Heaven…

"Finish eating," he grunts and I open one eye, looking curiously at him, though I do as asked. How could I not when my Wu Fei asked it of me?

"Are you lovers?" he asks so abruptly that I stare at him, wide-eyed and blinking at the bluntness of it all. How could he think that? My only love, no! No! How could I ever? But… I amend to myself, I have indeed entertained thoughts of letting my would-be lover be would-be no more, but lover in the physical sense of the word. But still, no, no! Not lovers, not more than friends.

I blush.

"You are," he states with no question and no inflection.

He has taken the blush as an affirmation of his supposition and he is standing! He is leaving and I want him to stay! I so badly want him to stay here! Do not leave, my Lonely Dragon, it's you I love and only ever you!

"No!" I cry, with perhaps more vehemence than was wise, and he turns to me, a brow raised.

"You need not think you have to lie to me. It's none of my concern what you do with your personal life."

Oh, but it _is_ Wu Fei, it _is_ for I love you!

"No, I… I'm not lying we're… He's… he's not my lover," I tell him, looking down at the nearly-finished bowl of stew.

"He would like to be," Wu Fei says, voice again devoid of question or inflection or anything at all.

"Yes… I know…" I murmur, but he won't be! He won't ever be for I love you and only you! Can't you see that? This has become less of a clear mission, and more of a need to throw myself on my knees before him and beg him to love me back! I have lost all control of this supposed seduction, my Lonely Lover Dragon! You addle my wits!

"Why would you say no? You _are_ like him, are you not…?" This time there _is_ a question, and I wonder to myself, I wonder is he testing the waters? Is he finding out the dangers before stepping in himself?

"I… I… I…" …have lost all grasp of coherent thought!

"Are you not?" he prompts again, returning to the seat at my bedside with an inquisitive look.

Oh, too close! Too close! How can I think when every sense is filled with my Wu Fei and my body is responding to it? Ai! Someone help me! I have no words!

"I… yes… I am…"

"Indeed?"

"Yes." Barely a whisper this time, for fear he will indeed recoil in disgust as so many do. I daren't look up from my bowl, afraid he will be gone or, worse, he will wear that look I have seen so often before, as though looking upon something evil, revolting in the extreme. But… no! I feel soft fingers under my chin and a gentle prompting from them to lift my head and I have no choice but to do so, for I have no will but to do that which my Wu Fei asks. I open my eyes to meet beautiful obsidian and I'm relieved to find no disgust there. And then I cannot think anything anymore for his lips are pressed to mine, a knowing tongue seeking entrance to my mouth and being granted it, for how could I refuse him anything, _anything_, least of all this?

Oh Wu Fei! My love! Virgin he may be, but this is not uncharted territory for him, he has done this much before. I know. I _know_! For no beginner would know so well how to do this. No beginner's tongue would dance so easily and skillfully with my own. No beginner's hand could find the perfect place at the back of my neck, urging me closer for a deeper kiss. He has done this much before! And it is he who breaks the kiss, leaving me tingling all over and floating off to a place of his making that I have no wish to leave.

He murmurs my name in question and there is no doubt this time that he is afraid of me.

"You're afraid of me…?" I ask incredulously, searching his beautiful face with my eyes. He mimics my action and I find that I feel as though my soul is laid out for his perusal whenever he should care to look. Oh, my love…

"No," he says defensively, but I know he's lying.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Wu Fei…" For I would love him no less for fearing. I would love him no less for anything he could ever do. My heart was his from the moment I first laid eyes on him and he has had it ever since and will have it evermore.

"Surely you know what it's like to be rejected," he says softly, looking away.

How? _How_ could anyone deny this beautiful creature? How could anyone reject such a perfect specimen of manhood? So mouthwateringly gorgeous and so wonderfully, _wonderfully_ innocent…

"Kiss me again," I say softly and he does so eagerly, no trace of hesitation whatsoever. One hand finds its way to my side, wanting to slip down it in a gentle caress and I would not deny it, nay, I _want_ it, but my body says no! No! I give a hiss of pain into his mouth and he pulls away as though burned.

"I… I…" he stammers and despite myself, I grin, for I have never heard nor seen hesitation from my Lonely Dragon.

"I won't break," I assure him and I'm happy to see a smile out of him – a genuine smile from he who always looks so stern.

"I had wondered," he replies, then suddenly stands and lifts the tray from my lap.

"What…?" I wonder and he blushes – yes indeed, he _blushes_ does my Wu Fei! Wonders will never cease!

"If I don't leave you now, I… will… not be able to restrain myself," he says softly, then turns and heads out, stopping at the door and speaking over his shoulder. "You have to get better above all else, and I won't hinder that." Then he is gone, silently out of habit.

My Wu Fei! My love! My only everything! He kissed me! He _kissed_ me and I wasn't dreaming, for if I was dreaming, it wouldn't have hurt when he touched me and things would have gone _much_ further. I know, for I have dreamed of him kissing me before and it never stops there, never. Only when things get very close to that magical point where all thought vanishes does the dream break and I wake, much to my annoyance to be sure, for it leaves me feeling rather unfulfilled.

But no more! He kissed me and does that not mean he is mine? And I am his? And we are each other's and I will have him… I _will_ have him the moment I can move again without it hurting. Mmm, but my wise Wu Fei is right. I must get better above all else, for the sake of the mission. Always the mission. This is the most important thing.

TheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMissionTheMission…

* * *

And yet… We dance around each other for the next two months, even when I am healed, nervous, unsure, unwilling, embarrassed. The others sense it, my would-be lover in particular.

His moves become more obvious, more wanting, needing.

Even now he has me pinned against the wall in the hallway, hands roaming up my shirt.

A soft moan is my response, despite my best efforts to control it.

"Th-the others… They…"

He only chuckles in the back of his throat and shakes his head a little. Ai… so good… so _good_, but this is not what – not _who_ I want. Wu Fei! My Wu Fei! I hiss into his mouth as he kisses me, his hand going lower, between us. Yes… _No_! I push weakly at his chest.

"It appears he does not want that," comes a soft voice from the end of the hall.

"Wu Fei!" I cry.

My would-be lover steps back and looks at Wu Fei, eyes veiled.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been _avoiding_ each other."

Wu Fei's eyes slide to mine even as mine do the same and the connection is electric. He knows! Just as I do! We're both afraid. It's such a big step, even for my wondrous Wu Fei!

"That's none of your concern. All that matters is that he _does not_ want that! Leave him alone," Wu Fei demands.

"You've got no right to tell me that."

"Yes, he does…" I whisper and two sets of eyes come back to me, the attention solely there.

I swallow, head turned away from them, still drowning in the other's scent and his warmth where he presses against me, for he hasn't backed off, even though Wu Fei has murder in his eyes. Ai… Ai, I must say it!

"He does have the right… I… I-I… I love him… Wu Fei… Wu Fei… I love you…"

Silence.

Wu Fei turns his back, lifting a hand to his face and my eyes slip shut for it is all over. He doesn't love me back, and the kiss… the kiss was nothing. It meant nothing to him while it meant _everything_ to me. Ai, I can't take it! A sob tears its way free of my chest and I push the other away, preparing to flee. But then… my name. Soft and uncertain, and not my last name or _weakling_ but my _name_.

"Yes?" I reply, for I am powerless to leave when he has said my name like that. I must listen and… oh… _oh_ how I love him…

"I don't… I can't… I…" he stammers and I find it adorable, but I daren't say so because now isn't the time.

"It doesn't matter…" I whisper, lying. "You don't have to love me…"

"But I… I… I _do_ love you…" he whispers and my head comes up, eyes wide and staring at him. I can't believe he has said this and that it's true and that he… he…

_Wu Fei loves me!_

A smile spreads across my face and I think I shall die with the knowing and the ecstasy of being loved by the most perfect of men.

My Lonely Lover Dragon!

"Wu Fei…" I murmur, tears coming to my eyes and he's there in a second, pushed past that other and enfolding me in strong, sure arms, claiming my mouth for a fierce yet oh-so-tender kiss.

He waits for nothing, and nor would I, and bare seconds later we're in a room. I can't tell whether it's his or mine and I don't care. All that matters is that he's there, kissing my neck and down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt and finding his way to my navel, dipping his tongue in and making me moan softly. Perhaps I was mistaken… Perhaps he has done this before!

I don't know how it happens, I lose track of time and happenings, but I know I touch him and make him shudder and whimper, and I know he does the same in return, and then we're both naked, pressed together and locked in a battle for dominance, tongues warring.

He laughs into the kiss suddenly, breaks it and bites at my neck, murmuring in a husky voice that's all sex and chocolate.

"Whoever would have thought there was a tiger hiding in you…?"

I laugh then, slender fingers sliding down his spine.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. You should know _that_ saying, scholar…"

"Indeed I should," he agrees, then there's no possibility of talk because his mouth is doing things to me that I love so much. And no… no, he certainly _isn't_ a virgin! Ai! Oh I'm dying! Being able to do something like that with your mouth should be _illegal_!

"Wu Fei…"

"Shh."

"Wu Fei…"

No reply – he's enjoying my squirms too much, I can almost _feel_ the smirk around my arousal. So good… so good… Ah, so perfect… I always knew…

"_Wu Fei_! Please! Enough! I'm going to go mad! I want you… I _want_ you! Please!"

He sits up, then, but his eyes are veiled by shadow, moonlight painting his perfect olive chest, showing his dusky nipples in sharp relief and the sight makes me moan. He smirks at that, I see it now, and his fingers dance a tattoo up my side as he leans forward over me.

"What exactly do you want…?" he wonders, sliding a finger inside of me. Ai! I hadn't even noticed him bring out that familiar tube. I shudder and arch my back and that smirk is back again, his eyes picked out by the moonlight now that he's moved, turned to ink and quicksilver. The second finger makes me moan and he takes care to prepare me fully, then positions himself and slowly – too slowly – begins to ease inside.

"Nnn… Wu Fei…" Help! Help! Oh help! Save me from this slow death of pleasure and torture. Why must he tease me thus, when he knows what I want?

"Tell me…" he purrs in my ear when he's fully within me, my legs hooked around his hips.

"You… I want _you_… Hurry and do it! Now! _Please_!"

He laughs, low and heated, then gives me what I want, making me moan and writhe and whimper and beg for more until my mind spirals away and all that remains is Wu Fei. Only ever Wu Fei and never anything else. Not even the mission, for that is overrun now and it shan't ever be first in my mind again. It simply can't be, for this love is burning me away and even _I_ shan't remain soon for I shall be him.

He moans my name against my neck and I thread my fingers in his hair, our bodies moving in perfect concert. Soon… soon… ah yes…

Every muscle pulls tense, every nerve catches alight, every thought is scattered, every care is gone. The only thing that enters my mind comes but ten seconds later as Wu Fei looses every thought and care. And this shall be first in my mind for evermore; His head, thrown back, his voice, crying my name to the heavens. I shan't forget it all my life.

"_Quatre_!"

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha and _ha_ again! I tested this out on Shiva Kuy and she never saw that coming! It never entered her mind. Where, I hear you ask, did this idea come from? Aha! Well. A beautiful fic by the name of "Myrtles and Roses" by an author by the name of Jessey Shockey. I'm not sure if I spelt that right… Oops. Well anyways, I won't give away the plot, but one scene involves a kiss under the mistletoe between Wu Fei and Quatre and the pairing burrowed into my mind. I couldn't think of any way to do it that would be feasible, because they just don't seem to go together! Thus, the fic had to be weird and weird it is, if you ask me. It's whack. But I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it and I hope it _shocked_ you!! *grins*


End file.
